house_of_flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
NARCISSUS (symb. lies)
NARCISSUS (symb. lies) is the first episode of the first season of The House of Flowers, and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis The de la Mora family celebrates patriarch Ernesto's birthday with a giant party, but his mistress has darker plans for his big day. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD ''The de la Mora family celebrates patriarch Ernesto’s birthday with a giant party, but his mistress has darker plans for his big day. '' On the day of patriarch Ernesto’s birthday, the house rushes to get prepared for the big party. Eldest daughter Paulina organizes last minutes decorations while youngest, carefree son Julian sneaks a quickie with girlfriend Lucia. The family’s fin ancial manager, Diego, comes across Paulina and lets her know that her mother’s gone past her budget to which Paulina replies that the party is an investment. Julian and Lucia join them and Paulina comments that they have already begun to party before zipping up Julian’s pants and sending them on their way. As they leave, Paulina admits to Diego that she detests Lucia who is after their money, to which Diego responds “What money?”. Meanwhile, middle daughter Elena is arriving from New York as a surprise and has brought her African American finance, Dominique, whom she asks not to mention their engagement so as to not upstage the party. He’s concerned that they don’t like him, but Elena insists that its because they don’t want him keeping her from Mexico. Overwhelmed by the size of the party, Dominique is worried that he’ll stand out as “the only black guy with no dress shoes”. Paulina and Julian greet them warmly in english, before Paulina draws Elena aside asking her in spanish why she didn’t let any of them know that Dominique was coming as well. At that moment family matriarch Virginia appears singing Marilyn Monroe’s “Happy Birthday Mr. President” in a microphone before the gathered crowd to loud applause. Paulina alerts Ernest that Elena brought Dominique, to which he responds “el negrito?” and she chastises him. As he greets them, Ernesto comments in spanish that he thought Elena was joking about the relationship which Elena translates to say her father is happy to meet him and hopes that Dominque feels at home. Dominique gives Ernesto a warm hug while Paulina calls her sister a liar in spanish. They then greet a shocked Virginia who comments on Dominique’s lack of dress shoes. Irked by the cool reception, Elena says she has an announcement and begins looking for Julian. Virginia insists that her news will have to wait as it is time for the family photo. Paulina goes in search for her son Bruno who appears in casual clothes and has forgotten that it is grandfather’s birthday party. Virginia tells Elena that Dominque cannot be in the family photo as they are not married yet. At that moment a woman in an orange dress arrives and is only noticed by a confused Paulina. Bruno accidentally spills wine on Elena, so both are sent to change clothes for the family photo. Inside, Elena runs into family maid Delia and finally shares the news that she is engaged. As they walk back to get Elena’s suitcase, they find the woman in the orange dress who has hung herself in the flower shop. Julian runs in and tries to resuscitate her to Elena and Delia’s horror. Paulina arrives and recognizes the woman as Roberta Sanchez, her father’s lover. She quickly takes control and sends Julian to ask Diego to keep Delia company while Paulina calls Commander Márquez. When Elena questions in shock that the party will continue, Paulina asks if she wants to ruin the party for their mother in front of everyone. Outside Virginia gives a toast to Ernesto for being a wonderful friend, father, and husband. She confesses that her nostalgia is caused by the flower shop reaching its fifty year anniversary. Virginia thanks Ernesto for their home where their children, love, and flowers have grown. As the toasts finish up the photographer asks if the family photo can take place as it is for Vanity Fair, to Virginia’s surprise. Lucia chases after departing Julian and Diego asking what is going on, but Julian says that there some papers that need to be signed and that Virginia has (fictitiously) asked for Lucia’s help with the cake. Elena rejoins the party with Dominique and is onset by meddlesome neighbors who cause her to admit that she is engaged but there is no wedding date set. As Diego and Julian enter the flower shop, Diego turns to Julian commenting that he knew Julian wouldn’t be able to wait until the night. As Diego kneels to unzip Julian, Julian finally turns him towards Roberta’s hanging corpse. Diego asks in shock if he’s supposed to hid the body, but Julian insists that Diego just needs to accompany the body until the police arrive. Commander Márquez and his team arrive at the main party to Virginia’s joy who insists that they have a drink before they are rescued by Paulina who sends her mother to join the dancing. Elena draws her father away from the party while Julian lies to Virginia that they need to speak about Dominique and the apartment. Inside, Paulina breaks the news to Ernesto telling him that he needs to be strong and shows him Roberta. Ernesto breaks down and Paulina holds back tears, while Elena and Julian look on confused. When Commander Márquez informs them that the body needs to be taken to the ministry and Ernesto needs to accompany them, Paulina asks that they wait until after the party is over. Virginia walks in to tell everybody to rejoin the party and recognizes Roberta as a past employee of the flower shop. She is shocked to discover that Roberta is her husband’s lover but when Commander Márquez reminds them that Ernesto needs to go to the ministry, Virginia insists that the family photo must take place because it will be on the cover of Vanity Fair. After almost fainting during the photo shoot, Virginia goes to lay down and as Ernesto leaves she tells him that she hopes that he does not return. On the way out, Ernest runs into Paulina who mentions that she has paid Commander Márquez to smooth out the way. Ernesto apologizes for getting Paulina mixed up in this to which she replies that he always gets her mixed up in things. When Paulina offers to go down to the station with him, Ernesto admits that the family needs her more than he does. Downstairs, Elena insists on ending the party and Paulina agrees for the bar to be shut down and for the DJ to switch to slow Luis Miguel ballads. Meddlesome neighbor Carmela corners Delia in the kitchen asking what happened to Virginia. Uncomfortably, Delia parrots the lie that Virginia has low blood pressure due to nerves from the party. Slyly, Carmela comments shocked that Delia is also nervous and asks if Delia has anything to share. When Paulina appears to repeat the lie, Carmela comments about the strangeness of it all as Virginia loves these events. Paulina encourages Carmela to leave to commenting on how often her husband is gone. In the main hall, Lucia offers to lower Julian’s stress and after mistakenly suggesting that they sneak into the flower shop Julian agrees to meet her in the bathroom. Julian meets Diego in his room and suggests that after the flower shop’s anniversary that the two move in together. Diego agrees on the condition that there be no more secrets about their relationship. Lucia almost walks in on them but Diego hides behind the door and Julian seduces his way out and towards her place. In Virginia’s room Paulina argues that she thought Virginia knew about the affair. Virginia declares that she would’ve never have permitted it and doesn’t know how Paulina did, whom she calls daughter of Judas. Paulina rebuts that it was not her place to say anything. When Virginia asks how long this has been taking place, Paulina feigns ignorance and comments in must’ve begun when Roberta worked at the flower shop to which Virginia points out was over 20 years ago. When Virginia insists that this is Paulina’s fault, Paulina points out that this matter is between two people and that she learned to hid information from Virginia. Paulina storms off while Virginia smokes pot to deal with her betrayal. After the party, Elena tells Dominique that Jesus will drive him to their hotel but that she doesn’t think she’s join him. While Dominique is understanding, Elena begins to stress that this is a bad omen for their unplanned wedding. Ernesto, Virginia, Paulina, Elena, Julian, and Bruno gather in the living room where Virginia asks everybody to pretend that this never took place and to take this secret to their graves. At that moment, the doorbell rings ominously and reveals Roberta’s children, Claudio and Micaela, whom had received a letter from Roberta about a surprise. Micaela recognizes her father, Ernesto, and Paulina to everyone’s surprise. Before anyone has a chance to respond, a mariachi band walks in to Paulina’s shocked laugh that she forgot to cancel the mariachi. Julian desperately fans his mother while Delia hides the letter Roberta left for Virginia. Cast Main Recurring Minor Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes